Right Kind Of Wrong
by passthebutter
Summary: Theo knows it will all end in heartbreak.


_A/N: _Songfics rock, huh? Song: Right Kind Of Wrong - Leanne Rimes/Coyote Ugly soundtrack.

* * *

_I know all about,  
Yeah about your reputation,  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation _

Theo lay back on the bed, lifting his book. He stared at the page, but he wasn't really _looking_. He was thinking. About Blaise. As usual. Thinking about earlier, when Blaise had flashed him that coy smile across the classroom… when he had purposely brushed against Theo when they left the Great Hall after lunch… when he had stared at Theo all the way through Potions, causing him to drop his vial of crushed moondrops and earn a detention from Snape – "These are _expensive_, Theodore! Too expensive for you to have you disgusting hands all over them, at least! Your potion will be absolutely useless now-" and cue the wand waving, Vanishing Theo's potion and leaving him with a red face and a scribbled red zero to match.

Damn that Blaise.

And now Theo couldn't stop thinking about him. He knew that the dark boy would be in here later, maybe in an hour, maybe in five. It didn't matter to Blaise. He didn't care.

Theo did.

Theo knew tonight would end up the same way as all those other nights. Blaise would come in, grinning and winking and touching… and then Theo would wake up in the middle of the night, alone. And he would make excuses for Blaise, like he always did. And then he would just be ignored… until the next time.

_But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_

Theo threw his book on the bed and sighed. Running a hand through his - already messy - hair, he stood up. Theo couldn't help it – Blaise made him feel things he'd never felt before. He made Theo weak at the knees, made his heart pound and the blood to rush to his head. All those cliché things. Theo would do anything for Blaise, and Blaise knew that. But Blaise wasn't mean – oh, no. Blaise was kind and considerate and very, very good at what he did… But he always left. Always. And that hurt Theo a lot.

Theo bit his lip. Maybe this time things would be different. Maybe this time he would confront Blaise, or ask him to stay at least. Yes. He would. Theo thought a bit longer. He would. He needed to. He couldn't keep going on like this. He couldn't take it any longer. A spark of anger started up in Theo. How dare Blaise treat him like this! How dare he just… just _use_ him like this! Theo's eyes flashed. Yes, this time things would be_different_.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door _

A door opened. Theo spun round, and his breath caught in his throat. It was Blaise, and he looked as beautiful as ever. Gorgeous slanting eyes, tousled dark hair, smooth skin… Theo's anger ebbed away at the sight.

Things wouldn't be different.

Blaise smiled cursorily at Theo and immediately made his way over. He started to push Theo down on the bed, but Theo stopped him, laying a hand on his chest. He felt his pulse pound at the touch; at what he was about to do. "Aren't you even going to say hello?" he frowned. He felt his anger still there, tying in a knot in his stomach.

Maybe they would._  
_

_Say my name and I can't fight it any more_

Blaise grinned. "Hello, Theodore," he whispered huskily, reaching out to nibble on Theo's ear. He put a lot of meaning on those last three syllables. Theo understood the meaning well.

_Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much_

And practically melted. He knew this was wrong, he knew he was making all the wrong decisions, he knew he would regret it. But Blaise felt so good, so fucking good, and Theo was losing control. He always lost control. _Fuck the consequence_s thought Theo suddenly. _I want this. I _need_ this._

He wrapped his arms round Blaise and pulled him down on the bed, grinning back.

Maybe they wouldn't.

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

* * *

Theo opened his eyes to darkness. He didn't feel a body lying next to him, didn't hear anything apart from the noises filtering through from the Common Room. _Sounds like another party_, Theo thought vaguely. _I should probably feel thankful for that._ He sat up and blinked his eyes blearily. Yep, he was alone. Theo's heart sank. He knew it was silly, but he really thought things would be different this time. 

That thought was laughable now.

_It might be a mistake  
A mistake I'm making  
But what your giving I am happy to be taking  
Cause no one's ever made me feel  
The way when I'm in your arms_

He thought back to the events of the previous few hours and enjoyed a fleeting smile. It was amazing, as usual, but the euphoria was always followed by this bitter pain. Theo knew he shouldn't want to do this, that he should hate Blaise for what he did to him. But he didn't… he loved him. Damn it, he loved Blaise. And he hated how much he loved him. He hated how Blaise didn't love him back – but then again, how could he? Theo was a wreck. He sank back down onto the pillows, and lay staring into the dark for a very, very long time.

* * *

_They say you're something I should do without_

Theo made his way into the Common Room pretty early. He spotted Draco sprawled on one of the sofas immediately. The blond was warming himself by the fire, nose stuck in a book. Theo went over and sat down. "Have a nice night?" he enquired dryly.

Draco glanced up. "Oh, it's you," he said, and looked back down. "And yes, I did. It was fun. Where were you?"

Theo rubbed the back of his neck and thought. He didn't want to tell Draco he was with Blaise – Draco didn't like Blaise that much, and disapproved of Theo and Blaise's… meetings. "I… retired early," he said eventually, wincing at the lameness of that excuse.

Draco back looked up and met Theo's eyes. He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "You were with Blaise, weren't you?"

Theo sighed as well. "Yes," he said reluctantly.

Draco closed his book. "He's using you, Theo," said Draco gently.

_They don't know what goes on  
When the lights go out_

Theo shook his head stubbornly. "No. He is not. He's amazing." Theo thought back to last night. He shivered, remembering every little detail. The way Blaise's eyes shone in the dark, the way his hair felt when it grazed across Theo's fingers, the way his kisses made Theo get not butterflies, but _snakes_ in his stomach, that intense, magical look that was always adorning his face… Yes, amazing. That summed up Blaise perfectly.

Draco looked at Theo sadly. "Then why does he never stay the night?"

_There's no way to explain  
All the pleasure is worth all the pain_

Theo opened his mouth, and faltered. How could he answer that? "I don't know," he conceded. "But I don't care. It's worth it. _He's_ worth it. I can't explain it. He makes me feel so… wonderful. He takes me places I've never been before; makes me feel things I've never felt before. He makes me happy, Draco. Isn't that what you want?" Theo looked at his hands idly. "He's worth it," Theo repeated.

_Loving you, that isn't really something I should do yeah  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah  
Well I should try to be strong  
But baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Draco stood up. "No, Theo, he's not." Theo looked into the fire miserably. He knew Draco had a point, a very good point, but he loved Blaise and didn't _care_. "You are making a very, very bad decision."

And with that, he left Theo sitting by the fire, the swirling, entrancing flames reflected in Theo's startling blue - yet startling troubled - eyes.

* * *

_I should try to run but I just can't seem to  
'Cause every time I run you're the one I run to _

Theo found Blaise sitting in the Great Hall, and went over. "Blaise, can I talk to you?" All eyes turned to Theo, and Blaise looked up, surprised. "Alone?" asked Theo, a bit more pointedly. Blaise glanced back at his friends and stood up warily. "Sure…"

Theo led him into a deserted corridor and turned to Blaise, who was frowning. "What's wrong?" he asked. "What do you want?" Theo suddenly pushed Blaise against the wall, and started to kiss him passionately. Theo's heart was pounding. He hoped Blaise wouldn't do what he thought he was going to do… Hoped this time things would be different.

_Can't do without what you do to me,_  
_I don't care if I'm in too deep yeah_

He needed Blaise; something in him was yearning for the other. He needed to prove Draco wrong. Some part of him, some kind of animal – monster would probably be a better word – inside of him was clawing to get out. Theo needed him so much it hurt. Blaise was like a drug – and Theo needed his fix.

Blaise looked down at the boy close to him, startled. He pushed Theo away roughly. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "Someone could see! What's wrong with you?" Blaise's voice low but shaking slightly with anger; his eyes were flashing with menace.

_I know all about,  
Yeah about your reputation  
And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation  
But I can't help it if I'm helpless  
Every time that I'm where you are_

Theo blinked. "I… I…" he stammered, seemingly unable to form a coherent sentence. This wasn't going as planned. But hell, who was he kidding? Of course Blaise wouldn't want him, not when it wasn't suiting him. Not when it was Theo making the first move. Blaise turned away, contempt lining his features.

_You walk in and my strength walks out the door  
Say my name and I can't fight it any more  
Oh I know, I should go  
But I need your touch just too damn much_

Theo quickly darted out a hand and caught Blaise's shoulder. "I need you, Blaise," said Theo desperately. "I can't handle this."

Blaise looked over his shoulder. "Well, I don't need you, Theodore," he spat. "I only need you when I'm in the mood for an easy fuck – because that's what you are, Theo. You're pathetic."

Theo's heart sank. It was true. He had known all along, but hearing the only person he had ever truly loved say those things… He couldn't handle that. He felt tears creeping up his throat. He knew he should just leave, but he couldn't. He couldn't leave Blaise like Blaise had left him. It wasn't in him.

Blaise shook Theo's hand off his shoulder and stalked away.

* * *

_Hey-yeah  
Loving you, yeah, isn't really something I should do  
I shouldn't wanna spend my time with you yeah  
Well I should try to be strong, I should try to be strong  
_

Theo looked up at the sound of the door opening. "What do you want?" he asked warily, meeting the slanting eyes of the boy in front of him. It had been only a matter of days since their confrontation.

Blaise made his way over. "I'm sorry. About before," he said softly.

Theo watched Blaise walking towards him. He didn't know what to do. Part of him knew Blaise was lying, and that he should tell him to leave… but the bigger part of him needed Blaise, wanted to believe Blaise was actually sorry, that he actually gave a fuck about him.

Blaise reached Theo, and leant forwards to kiss him. Theo couldn't help it – he kissed back. Hard. He knew things wouldn't be different. He knew it, and that broke his heart. But he couldn't help but want him. Blaise was still perfect in Theo's eyes.

_But baby you're the right kind of wrong _

_Right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong  
Baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Theo sunk down on the bed, Blaise following him. He sighed, running hand down Blaise's smooth, mahogany skin. Theo knew this was wrong, that Draco was right, that Blaise would never love him… But he didn't care. He'd keep hoping. And maybe one day, one day, Blaise would.

_Yeah baby you're the right kind of wrong_

Maybe things would be different.

One day.


End file.
